Wraith (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)
|-|Wraith= |-|Shugen Wraith= |-|Satori Wraith= |-|Moksha Wraith= Summary Note: Spoiler Alert (This contains spoils for ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc) '' After Madoka's sacrifice, curses and grief were forced to take a new form in the multiverse, known as Wraiths. At first, it was thought by magical girls and Incubators that Wraiths were beasts consuming on human lives as well as an indirect consequence of the Law of Cycles (If Homura Akemi's accounts were real). Wraiths, in truth, were made to prevent massive amounts of emotional energy from potentially damaging the universe, as well as to be a "food source" for magical girls. They play a natural but important force in Madoka's new world. Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-A, possibly higher. Names: Wraiths, Demons, Magical Beasts Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Elaborated upon in its manga sequel, Wraith Arc). Age: Unknown Classification: Manifestations of Curses, Distortions of Madoka’s Wish (Speculated by Kyubey) Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic (That said, the origins of their power is described to be different from Magic), Power Absorption (False Madoka absorbed Homura Akemi's powers prior to become a Wraith form of Madoka, the Moksha Wraith attempted to absorb Homura Akemi's Time Manipulation), Weather Manipulation (They create the overflowing miasma where ever they go), Sealing (Encompassed Sayaka inside of some form of a cube, also had an effect on her soul gem), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (High-Low), Duplication, Reactive Power Level (Becomes as strong equal to the magic that a magical girl has), Absorption and Mind Manipulation (Consumes nearby curses and emotions, humans that get sucked in are also turned into slaves). | Heat Manipulation (Increases the surrounding area's temperature and sets on fire their own weapon), Weapon Creation. | Technology Manipulation (Disables nearby technology by sheer presense alone), Corrosion Inducement. | Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Their power is stated by Kyubey to be directly proportional to the Puella Magi that they fight.) | City level (The Shugen Wraith was a capable threat against Kyoko Sakura, grows stronger or weaker with their Reactive Power Level.) | City level (Likely significantly stronger than the Shugen Wraith, grow stronger or weaker with their Reactive Power Level.) | At least Mountain level, possibly higher as a Moksha Wraith (Countered a barrage of Mami's attacks with a barrage of its own, should also be like the other Wraiths with their Reactive Power Level). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Interact and fight magical girls often on a daily basis) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to fight off Kyoko Sakura, as a Shugen Wraith, the others forms should be faster.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Most likely porportional to their strength based on their Reactive Power Level.) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least dozens to hundreds of meters with most abilities, at least several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (Wraiths came swarming to Mitikihara after sensing Homura Akemi's latent potential). Standard Equipment: Several Grief Cubes (Only released after their deaths) Intelligence: Very High (Have an understanding of the nature of their own existence and their duty in their current world.) Feats: * The Moksha Wraith is capable of freezing attacks midway including hundreds of bullets and Mami Tomoe's Tiro Finale, and had even overpowered Kyoko's Fire Manipulation. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Finger Beams: Even normal Wraiths are capable of shooting small beams of lasers from the tips of their fingers. ** Magic Barrage: Fires several hundreds of small shards of magic that can quickly destroy enemies. Key: Wraiths | Shugen Wraith | Satori Wraith | Moksha Wraith Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Corrosion Users